


Girl Hinata x reader

by Zoldycks6thchild



Series: Haikyuu smut oneshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, anime - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hinata - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoldycks6thchild/pseuds/Zoldycks6thchild
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu smut oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172459
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Girl Hinata x reader

Reader: top

Hinata: bottom

R = reader

H = Hinata

|| in this Hinata is female but I would be happy to remake this where Hinata is male ||

——————————————————————————

R: Hey Hinata how was practice

H: really good my jump is almost twice the height of Kageyama

R: wow you know you look really hot when you're dripping in sweat

H: really I think I just smell and look disgusting

R: I can guarantee I disagree

H: flustered

R: you know it's hard to tell in your baggy shirt but it almost looks like you're starting to get abs

H: really you think

R: ya

H: it's weird I do all this working out yet I never seem to run out of energy

R: ya I admire how you can come back from practice and still have enough energy to probably do a whole marathon

H: ya I know right

R: You know you could also use me as a weight or something for your workout

H: i could? yea...i probably could

R: Or you could always burn calories by fucking you know you burn a ton of calories that way

H: oho?~ are you implying something?~

R: You and your dirty mind but maybe I am

H: hehehe my dirty mind you say?

R: I never said I don't have one too

R: So what do you say wanna burn some calories

H: sure!~

R: let's go to my house My parents won't be home at all tonight

— gets to readers house—

R: my room is just down this hall

H: follows you to your room

R: Here let me help you get that shirt off

H: hehe alright

R: Want to see this trick I have I can take a bra off with one hand

H: wow you're really good at that I hope you haven't done this to every girl you meet

R: well not every girl....

R: Ngl your boobs are bigger than they look in a sports bra and those baggy t-shirts you always wear

H: flustered uhhhh thanks

R: You know for being so energetic you follow orders really well

H: I-

R: Can I take off your shorts now

H: nodds head violently

R: Ok then I guess I'll start by marking your neck up so everyone on kurasano knows someone has already gotten to you

H: looks at you and turns bright red

R: Why don't you count how many marks I can leave in a minute

You start marking Hinata's neck and collor bone

H: kyaaaaa~

R: Gosh you're really bad at counting, Oh would you look at that it's only been a couple seconds and there are like 5 hickeys already

H: oh sh-shush

R: Ok you flustered bottom

you start to kiss Hinata from the bottom of his stomach all the way up to your lips

H: ahhhhh-

R: you know you make a lot of noise

H: sh-shut it-

R: whatever you say

You go in to kiss Hinata to keep yourself from talking

H: m-mmmm-

R: breaks from kiss and start to lick the side of Hinata's cheek and then lightly blow air onto it to make Hinata feel tingly

H: eeeeep! ticklishhhh

R: Haha glad you like it

You continues to do this from Hinata's chin to ear as you trace your finger along Hinata's stomach

H: f-fuuuck-

R: my i lead my hand lower?

H: y- yes please

You lead your hand lower so that it's laying over Hinata's underwear

H: breathes heavily h-hurry up

R: As you wish

You pull off Hinata's underwear and start rubbing Hinata with your hand that was previously laying over Hinata's underwear

H: fu- ahhhhh-

You start licking Hinata's pussy

H: mmmmmmmm-

R: look up at Hinata glad you like it

H: mhmmmm

You start rubbing yourself while continuing to lick Hinata

R: ahhhh that feals so good

H: I'm glad you get to feel this too

R: it feels so good how have you not cum yet

H: I'm trying to make this last as long as possible

R: moans I- I'm gonna cum

H: same ahhh-

Hinata cums all over your face and you cum all over your hand

H: you came quickly

R: well ya I've been feeling my pulse down there ever since your shirt came off

H: hehe ya I guess I have that effect

R: let's go shower we both smell pretty bad 


End file.
